Secrets Can Kill (Original)
You may also be looking for Secrets Can Kill (Remastered) Secrets can Kill is the first game in the Nancy Drew PC Game series by HerInteractive. It was released December 1998 for Windows 95 or later. It was remade and greatly improved in 2010, twelve years after it's original release. For all pages related to this game, see the ScK category page. Plot Nancy is asked by her Aunt Eloise to come out and see her in Florida, where a student named Jake Rodgers has been murdered at school Eloise works at. Nancy goes to the school and begins questioning the four major suspects: *Hal Tanaka , an extange student *Daryl Gray, who works at the local Dinner *Connie Watson, a Judo student *and Hector "Hulk" Sanchez, school's star athlete After some time of questioning, Nancy recieves a mysterious tip and manages to gain access to the School's boiler room, where she is trapped inside with the boiler set to blow. Nancy is able to reset the boiler and escapes through an airduct. She finally makes it outside and finds a VHS tape. After playing it, she discovers that it belonged to Jake Rodgers and that he had gathered private - and even illigal - information on all four of the aformentioned suspects. Hal had been cheating on a test, Connie Watson had disguised herself and won a men's judo competition, Hector had stolen staroids from the local Pharmacy, and Daryl Gray had been doing drug runs. Nancy confronted Daryl and he fessed up. He revealed that he would be meeting the drug dealer, Mitch Dillon (Original) , later that night for a drop off. He agreed to help Nancy put an end to Mitch's actions. Nancy attempted to convince the other three prime suspects to help, but they refused. That night, Nancy went with Daryl. Upon seeing the girl ditective, Mitch became furious. Daryl said he wouldn't be his arrand boy anymore and the two began fighting Mitch pulled out a gun, but before he could use it, Connie entered the fight and Judo kicked Mitch to the ground, knocking the gun from his grip. Nancy grabrf the gun and threatened to shoot if he didn't surrender. Mitch was taken into custody, but Nancy's detective life was far from over. She was asked by her Aunt to go to New York to see and old friend of hers, Mattie Jenson. Cast *Lani Minella *Rick Calvert *Bill Corkery *Kenton Leach *Donna Rowry *John Truong Reception According to Gamespot.com, the game got a 6.8 from four critics and a 7.0 from sixty-eight user votes. Quotes *Add a quote here! Notes *This is the first Nancy Drew game to recieve a Remastered addition. It has yet to be scene if this will happen again *This is the only game in the series that features 2D people on a 3D enviroment *Of all the games in the series, ScK has the most controversial material. It's the only game in the series in which a character has actually been murdered. It's aslo the only one to have substance abuse, blood, and firearms (in the end of the game, Nancy must hold the murderer at gun point, threatening to shoot if he doesn't surrender) External Links *Official Page at HerInteractive.com *Universal Hint System Walkthrough *Gamespot Article Gallary NancyDrewSecretsCanKill_1.jpg|Maxine's Diner NancyDrewSecretsCanKill_2.jpg|The Library NancyDrewSecretsCanKill_3.jpg|Aunt Eloise's House 19092_full.jpg|Connie Watson in Paso Del Mar Highschool Category:Games Category:ScK